Cross' Marionette circus
by Akiraki
Summary: Allen used to work at a Brothel. Now he works in Cross' circus. Unfortunately, there's not much difference in Allen's opinion. Kanda is a bodyguard for hire, now he's protecting the Moyashi. But is he protecting him from those who hate him or from himself. Read to find out...yullen warning.
1. Chapter 1

_(don't own -man)_

_Sorry I forgot to write a warning to those who like to know._

**_Warning: _**_contains slightly vivid scenes starting after you read this. Read at your own risk/leisure. ^^_

Chapter One: Allen of the circus

Laying on his master's bed, Allen gazed at the ceiling preparing. He was preparing his mind trying to numb it to all that was about to happen. Allen heard the familiar sound of unzipping pants and a belt buckle clinking as it fell to the hardwood floor, as if it was taunting him. Seconds later, Allen felt the bed sink with the added weight between his legs. He then felt the tip of warm flesh skimming his backside. Suddenly Cross pushed in with all his force shoving his prick into Allen. Fully sheathed, Allen felt him violate him for what felt like the millionth time since he had begun living here. A low moan emitted from Cross as Allen cringed in discomfort underneath him. Allen felt like a raw piece of meat. Cross' own private piece of meat to use and abuse to his hearts content. Even when Allen was forced to bed another it was by Cross' orders.

A tear slid down Allen' face onto the bed sheets. He couldn't help but moan during Cross' thrust... He, Allen Walker, knew it was disgusting and wrong but his body, after years of abuse, was betraying him. On the inside, it hurt not only physically but emotionally too.

Panting, he calmed himself and closed his eyes. He thought of a better life: with sunshine and soft melodies, a mother and a father that _loved_ him. Allen imagined all of them playing outside at a park or racing after an ice cream truck. He imagined graduating, maybe even top of his class and hearing his friends and family calling his name like a cheer. Happy memories he'd never have and probably wouldn't ever experience.

* * *

After awhile, Allen forced himself up and limped around the now quiet room, searching for his kimono. Finding it lying beside his master' liquor cabinet he dressed himself cautiously, after all, he was very sore and raw now. He didn't bother covering any of his own scars; it was his master' marks he needed to worry about. Those were the ones that would be questioned if found.

When Allen finished dressing, he was sent out to complete his daily tasks and wait for his master to tell him whom he would be with for the coming night. His customers, as Cross called them, were those who bought him for a little after-show entertainment.

He didn't know what time it was but the more he thought about it the less he cared for his future. _I have no way of escaping this vicious cycle. Things won't ever change,_ Allen thought glumly. _I'm fifteen years old now. I have a long ways to go before I get a chance at freedom, that is, if I ever do._

_But.. I don't know if I can survive much longer._

* * *

Allen finally able to walk normally, through his will power alone, turned to go around a corner. Looking to make sure none of the other troupe members were around he continued walking. "Well, well, well. Look who is out and about today." the red head and resident fire-breather, Lavi said. "Come to greet us with your _royal visage_, I presume."

Taking up an air of arrogance and authority, Allen walked passed Lavi, angering him. "Oh, so I'm not worth your time, nor is anyone else; As usual, you skipped out on the going away ceremony, for Fou this time." Lavi scoffed at him, " Though it's not mandatory, you could act like a human every once and a while."

Allen glanced back, "Who?" Making it sound like he cared less about it than he cared about the wind at night or the stars in the sky. Truthfully, Allen enjoyed gazing at the stars, especially on clear, cloudless nights.

At this, Lavi shouted, "Bak' assistant, of course. He's the guy who does our magic show... Oh, wait. You would probably remember her as the girl who punched you for taunting Miss Miranda." Now snickering at the memory of Allen getting socked in his pretty little face, Lavi left him alone.

Allen remembered it well because his cheek was swollen like a water balloon for a week. Master Cross had been furious, not many of Allen' customers liked 'the entertainment' when he could not offer his oral services.

* * *

Making it to the trapeze training area, Allen saw that only Narien and Lenalee were there today. Continuing on his way, he ignored them and hoped they'd do the same. Unfortunately, today, Allen didn't seem to have any luck with Lavi already having taunted and harassing him this morning. "Hey, prince, won't you even say 'Hi' to your friends and troupe mates," This was said with a chuckle, by the assistant doctor, Narien. Narien was still pretty young at only sixteen, but next to Komui, he was the greatest doctor around. He was also one of the few people who knew that Allen was not what he made himself out to be, as the heartless and spoiled star of Cross' Marionette. Being Cross' favorite troupe member in all its glory.

No, Narien knew Cross' true colors because he had been helping taking care of him since he became a member. He knew that Allen put up with the abuse, the sex, and taunts of other troupe members. That Allen could have bought his own freedom from Cross years ago, but instead he chose to help set the less stable members of the circus free so they would not go mad. Heck, Narien even knew that Cross had bought Allen from a brothel, after he had taken a fondness for the sex slave.

What Narien didn't know was that Cross was the one who had bought Allen's virginity at his debut or that he was waiting for some one. Some one special who he had made a promise with.

Shaking his head of the abusive thoughts of this morning, Allen promptly glared at Narien. "Come on, prince. Don't be like that." Narien's words held no pity, scorn, or hate toward Allen. And his nickname for Allen was said with a fondness people would see in brothers. Yes, Narien thought of Allen more like a little brother, though, only being a year older than him didn't seem to discourage it either.

Allen sighed, listening to Narien but never stopping because he didn't want Narien to be on the outs with the other troupe members. If some one took a liking to Allen they were treated like an outsider by the others. And if Allen ever showed that he cared they would punish them both. So to keep everyone safe Allen had decided that he would not be friendly to anyone.

Walking away from the trapeze area, Narien didn't follow Allen knowing why he had not stopped. But Allen still heard the comment, "Oh, well. There's you the snobbiest jerk around. Why do you keep trying to talk to him,eh, Narien? He's not worth it."

"Not everything is as black and white as you think, Lenalee. Especially when it concerns our dear prince..." Whatever else Narien might have said was cut off because Allen was now to far away to hear it.

* * *

Allen decided it was time for him to change out of his kimono. Heading back toward his master's room he walked with his eyes downcast. Passing several more tents that held the galley, the clown tent, and the tamer's tent he came back to the corner where he had met Lavi earlier. During his walk murmurs and whispers could be heard from all sides as they called Allen names like: Natural-born freak, demon, monster, devil spawn, and more.

Opening the tent door as quietly as he could so as not to wake Cross if he was still here. But to Allen' relief Cross was gone already.

Then, going back to the bed he knelt down and pulled a box out from under it. This box held all that Allen cherished. Next to it still under the bed was a small pile of clothes that he owned. Things like the kimono that he wore for night entertainment were bought and owned by Cross, much like himself. Pushing the box back underneath along with its memories, he then pulled from the pile a white shirt, black pants, and a red ribbon. Next to the pile were his only shoes, some knee high boots that were given to him by a customer a couple years back. Getting back onto his feet he started to change into his other clothes.

Loosening the obi or belt of the kimono, which consisted of a golden string, that held the bigger belt, which was more of a clothe around his waist that was dyed a deep scarlet. Allowing the obi to slip to the hardwood floor, he then opened the first of three layers if kimono robes. The top layer was made of a black silk, with a design only covering the back and lower half. It consisted of butterflies, sown with golden thread, and Lotus flowers, (only on the bottom half) sown with white and pink thread. Allen allowed it to drop to the floor.

The second or middle layer was a cloth made of white silk. This one also had a tie in the side so as to help hold the kimono in place, but it was easier to take off than the last one. He allowed this one to drop to the floor.

The third and last layer, which was an almost see through layer of cloth, had no ties or obi's. It was just rapped snugly around his slim body. He began to loosen this one and was lowering it to the hardwood floor, when he heard foot steps. The cloth hovered around his mid section covering him from curious eyes; and, his back was to the door so none could see any evidence of the love bites and such that adorned the front of his body. Just when he didn't hear the foot falls anymore the flap of the tent slammed open and slid closed.

Walking in, Cross took on glance at Allen and then moved over to his desk to find a paper he was in search of. Allen turned his head to see Cross better when he notice another person was standing in the doorway. The person seemed to be in shock at being dragged into the Ringmaster's room just to find some one, more than half naked, changing clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kanda Arrives

Kanda had arrived at the train station in a town so small he wondered for a moment if it had a name. Looking both ways, he had come here after hearing that Cross' Marionette was here. Now Kanda usually didn't enjoy places like the circus. No, in truth he hated them, but... he was looking for some one. That was why he came.

Seeing a notice a couple of weeks ago, Kanda had contacted the place to see if they would hire him. Today he had come for his interview, but _damn_ why did it have to be so out of the way.

Walking outside the station Kanda waited. He had been told that some one would come to pick him up. Kanda hope they were fast because he hated waiting, even though the sun had yet to rise over the small hills on the eastern side of the town.

* * *

Kanda had been waiting for three hours and it was now twelve o'clock, and no one was in sight. Sighing Kanda laid his suit case next to a picnic table and sat down. It was now steaming hot in the full glare of the sun. it was killing Kanda knowing that if it was this hot now, in the Spring, that the coming Summer would only get hotter.

After about thirty more minute there was now a horse and buggy pulling up to the station. A young woman was helped out of it, and then there was a tearful farewell between the woman and man who had help her. Kanda turned his head away annoyed even more now. Another minute or two past and Kanda was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

Looking back, it was the man from the buggy. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but might you be Kanda?" The man who asked was of Asian descent but his hair was bleached to a soft yellow color, resembling that of a chick.

"Che, and what if I am." Kanda stated harshly. "Oh, good. I must apologies for my lateness today. But the young lady that I was with earlier was a part of the circus but she had just bought her freedom and was leaving us. By the way my name is Bak."

Grabbing his suite case Kanda stood up. Nodding, Bak said, "Right this way." and they boarded the horse drawn buggy and off to the circus they went.

* * *

Arriving at Cross' Marionette, the man called Bak let Kanda out next to the entrance where it seemed that a catastrophe was taking place.

A red headed youth, about Kanda's age, had somehow caught his hair on fire. Which in a strange sense seemed to compliment its fury red. The guy with burning hair wasn't panicking, though. Well, he hadn't been panicking until the wind blew the smoke into his face, which in turn he began to run in circles screaming like a little girl. "Ahhhhhh...!"

Getting bored of watching the sad show, Kanda walked up to him, grabbed him by the neck to the red heads great surprise, and tossed him head first into a nearby water barrel. "Waha...cough cough...Dude, warn some one before ...cough...ya do stuff like that... by the way who're yah?" Lavi cried after his surprise bath in the barrel.

"Che, baka... it's Kanda."

Smirking, Lavi stated, "Oh.. your the guy who's going to be hire as _his royal highness' _bodyguard. It was Yuu-chan wasn't it." At the mention of royalty the red head's face looked like he ate a lemon.

"Che, if you knew than why ask. And DON'T call me Yuu." Kanda threatened.

"Well, anyway, come this way. The boss'll be waiting for you if he's not asleep." with that, Lavi pulled his sopping wet body out of the barrel and made his way down an isle of tents. Kanda followed in silence. Silently thinking of ways to kill the baka Usagi, as he had deemed the teen in front of him was.

* * *

Lavi was like a hurricane when it came to talking about anything and everything, especially about the circus. Unfortunately for Kanda, Lavi loved to talked about the dirty gossip that was going around about the star show and favorite of Cross: Allen Walker.

By the time they were halfway across the establishment Kanda felt like whoever this Allen was he had earned a reputation. And by the next turn that Lavi took around a tent they walked head first into Cross, the owner and person they sought after.

"Master Cross the bodyguard is here..."

Looking at the rude mutts that had walked into him, Cross snorted, then said, "Took you long enough, brat. You called almost a month ago. You know how many of these rats would like to serve my star attraction up on a platter. Eh, never mind, follow me." With that Kanda started following his new employer, Cross. Finding that this man was an A-class dick and he was only staying because of the money he was promised.

Kanda following Cross as he stomped his way through the place, Lavi for some reason was following along as well. Cross suddenly stopped and turned toward the red head, "Runt, where is Allen..." he said this as more of a command than a question.

"Hmm... last I heard he was headed back to your tent." Nodding Cross then ordered him to go do his job, before he turned him into a firecracker.

Continuing, they walked to the second biggest tent in the circus, which was used as a half storage for unused items and mostly for Cross' room. The older of the two men entered the tent first, pushing harshly against the flap. Kanda caught a glimpse of something white on the other side, but pushed the thought to the side. This is until he entered after Cross.

There, half naked and changing was a slender boy. Well, slender was the only word Kanda could come up with when he saw the Moyashi that stood before him. The second thing was his paleness and white hair, hence the Moyashi comment. And the last thing before Cross said anything was the liquid silver eyes he found looking at him at that very moment.


End file.
